Such devices are used in plants for painting work parts, in particular for spray-painting vehicle bodies, in which an air flow is produced by an application area of the plant, which exhausts excess wet paint from the application area.
It is well-known to separate out the carried wet paint over-spray of a washing plant from the exhaust air flow by means of a washing liquid.
Known washing plants have the disadvantage, however, in particular with air circulation control, in that a high amount of moisture is supplied to the exhaust air flow from from which the wet paint over-spray is separated, so that the exhaust air flow resulting after separation of the wet paint over-spray must be subjected to a energy-intensive dehumidification.
Furthermore, greater expense is required for the treatment of the washing liquid loaded with the wet paint over-spray.